a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods of lighting large areas for television or film, and in particular, to apparatus and methods for simulating and/or predicting the lighting characteristics that will occur and/or are occurring in the view of any particular camera location, in order to better design the lighting for the large area for the benefit of televising or filming events there, or giving feedback to the camera persons regarding the way to operate the camera to get the best quality recording.
b. Problems in the Art
Televising live sporting events has become big business. However, lighting which is sufficient for the athletic event may not be sufficient for a very good televised picture of the event. In other words, a well designed lighting system in terms of uniformity and intensity of light for a particular application, may not result in optimal filming or televising of events using the lighting system for available camera locations. Adjustments in the otherwise well-designed lighting system could maintain good uniformity and intensity but improve the recording of an event for television or film.
Many sports facilities are now being constructed with lighting specifically designed for good quality television. Whether a new facility and new lighting is being designed or whether an existing facility with existing lighting is being analyzed, the lighting designer, the camera operator, or the director of the televised event, generally wants the best lighting for television. The same is true for film.
Currently one common method for determining the best television lighting is to utilize an oscilloscope hooked up to the camera. By methods known in the art, this oscilloscope will tell the camera operator whether lighting is sufficiently uniform for its field of view and location or whether there are some high or low luminance spots which must be contended with by either changing the aperture of the lens of the camera, manipulating the picture electronically in the production trailer, or if possible altering the lighting at the facility.
It is important to understand that this must take place while the lighting is turned on and the camera is running. Additionally, the frame of reference of the oscilloscope is the view of the camera, i.e., along the axis of the camera to the point it is pointing to a playing field.